User talk:REALNerfNinja6/Archive 1
Welcome http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120821005518/nerf/images/8/8d/Nerfwikismall.pngWelcome to the Nerf Wiki, REALNerfNinja6! Thanks for your edit to the Nite Finder EX-3 (Sonic) page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. Other suggested reading are the reviewing rules for products. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! -- JetCell (Talk) 08:19, 2013 March 8 Rough Cut picture Please explain why you felt it was necessary to remove the photo I posted of the Rough Cut? There are many Nerfers who have been looking for pics of a Rough Cut with the Ammo Rail attachment from the Barrel Break, which was a strange omission on behalf of Hasbro. What better place to find one than the Nerf Wiki for the Rough Cut? EZPeezy RE: List of fictional nerf nstrike blasters conflict That was a mistake on my part; I didn't notice that it was repeating when I was adding it back it. Sorry for any confusion. Jet [Talk • Contributions] 20:11, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Unneeded edits Some of your recent edits have been rather unneeded or nonfactual, yet when I try to correct or revert them, you keep reverting my edits. If there's a complaint you have with the subject, you need to post a complaint on either the blaster's talk page, a forum page, or a user's talk page. Thanks, [http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:GameGear360 GA][http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:GameGear360 GE] 12:55, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :The edits you made were unneeded and removed factual information. We have a set of reviewing guidelines here as well: 1 :The image was removed because you got it from Orange's Nerf Page or Dart Strike. The author of the image, Orange, has made it clear to us in the past he does not want us using his pictures, and we acknowledge these. If you want to post an image, it would be appreciated, but please refrain from using pictures from his website. :Thanks, [http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:GameGear360 GA][http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:GameGear360 GE] 13:08, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I had attempted to make the link bigger and accidentally duplicated the post. Instead of hitting "undo" I hit "rollback". It's up now, and was merely a technical error. I also consider the Recon CS-6 to hold 7 darts because the stock requires an extra clip to get the full 13 darts, which is not included. In a way, it's the same thing as swapping the clip out for a drum, as you have to add something to the equation to get the maximum. [http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:GameGear360 GA][http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:GameGear360 GE] 13:16, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Harassment Please do not harass other editors. I understand they are making unneeded edits to reviews, but that doesn't give you the right to call them an idiot and other things like that. Jet [Talk • Contributions] 21:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Assault grip trivia I rolled back my undo and fixed the wording on it so it'd fit better into the article. I removed the bit about the pop-out bipod since it's mentioned earlier in the article. Sorry for any frustration on my part. Jet [Talk • Contributions] 21:47, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks.Sorry.99.8.49.192 01:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC) An important message! What's going on after this 'block' that's happened? I was UNBLOCKED but I can't seem to edit anything but this then! If you're reading this JetCell, please reply. Jet, you must have accidentally blocked me and then got me confused with another guy. You UNBLOCKED me, but I can't edit YOUR talk page to tell you there. This is the only place I can find that I CAN edit, so I put it here. I deleted all the existing content so this message is more readable. After the problem, I'll add it back. So, Jet, please confess this issue about me being unable to edit despite being unblocked. Yours sincerely, Ninja of Nerf (talk) 18:30, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I did accidentally block you, as you guys have similar names and I thought for a moment he made another account on another IP address. I did unblock you, so I'm unsure as to why you aren't able to edit other pages. I think that if you give it a little time, the server'll catch up and you'll be able to edit other pages. If not, I'll look into a solution. I'm really sorry about the confusion. Jet Talk • ] 18:50, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :So... you tried to block NERF NINJA666? I thought you already blocked him. It's why I added the REAL to my username, you know. Well, sort of the reason why. I still can't edit, but I think it IS ''an overtime thing. Ninja of Nerf (talk) 19:00, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :I did block him for a week. However, your names are very similar and I mistook you for an alternate account. I also saw your message left on my talk page and, due to the way it was worded, I did believe you were an alternate account for a moment. I apologize for doing so, hopefully you're completely unblocked soon. 'Jet' Talk • ] 19:32, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Removal of added pictures Just curious, why did you remove the 2 images I recently added of the Slingfire DX400 and the SuperMAXX Disc Shooter? Are they incorrect images? If so, I apologize. If not, the pages lacked an image of both blasters and I was able to provide them. they are not usless vedios they where comercials 00:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC)TiberiumFusion I do not recall replacing a Lightning Storm Shield picture with a Centurion picture. It must have been a mistake. TheGuyWhoLovesNerf (talk) 11:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I am rather new so I'm still trying to figure out how things work. TheGuyWhoLovesNerf (talk) 11:19, June 20, 2013 (UTC sorry about the videos i was trying to post comercials on the big bad bow and nitron and the pics wouldn't stop over laping never really learned how to fix it i ALSO LOVE SKYLANDERS. 21:15, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Nice but that's not the sort of thing I want on my user talk page. REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 06:25, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Sorry, for not writing in your talkpage I was used to the message wall from Nerfipidia. --THE MAGSTRIKE GUY (talk) 20:37, July 1, 2013 (UTC) i did not make the barrel break page no RowanTheVampire That was me yes i though i had an old user but couldnt remember the username or password. at the time i thought they were different. RowanTheVampire RE: Koosh The wiki has an off-brand section to try and cover all aspects of Nerfing. We didn't have pages for the Koosh Galaxy series yet, so I added them in. 'Jet' Talk • ] 06:11, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :No, the plan was/is to include off-brand blasters from well-known non-Nerf companies and brands (Buzz Bee, Air Zone, Lanard, Larami, Koosh, X-Shot, etc). What we don't plan on doing is covering every dart blaster on the face of the planet or off-brand water blasters. 'Jet''' Talk • ] 06:15, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey that pic of the stryfe with extra darts i posted those darts arn't camo darts NERF NINJA666 the we call them special edition darts also i still dont know how to sign could you tell me how to signNERF NINJA666 (talk) 15:22, July 15, 2013 (UTC) oh i figutured it outNERF NINJA666 (talk) 15:23, July 15, 2013 (UTC) did you see the pics i uploaded of the blue crossfire bow and both sides of the sonic ice retaliator and i managed to pick up a new white deco proton at my local target there where only two on the shelfNERF NINJA666 (talk) 15:26, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Powerclip Air-powered automatic would be better because the rapid fire 20, magstrike, and wildfire have lower range (I have all of these beasts). While, most single shot and shotgun style air-powered blasters have about the same or better range than the power clip like the Titan, Airtech 3000, Airtech 2000, Blasfire, Hornet (when it works you can get like 45 feet out of it), lightnin' Blitz. That's why I changed the word because most air-powered blasters have about the same range or more and only the automatics have lower range.--THE MAGSTRIKE GUY (talk) 14:00, July 22, 2013 (UTC) hey come talk on my new anti rebelle pageNERF NINJA666 (talk) 17:23, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Admin I do not understand why you're not an admin. Garchomp9 (talk) 07:34, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Gear-Up Recon CS-6 Do you have one of them, because you uploaded a pic of one. Let 'em RAGE I did sign, but incorrectly. This is my new signature > > > --Let 'em RAGE 13:43, July 28, 2013 (UTC) how is it that you do so much on here and are not admin NERF NINJA666 (talk) 18:08, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Get on the chat. --Let 'em RAGE 13:20, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Rebelle Crossbow Unfortunately I don't think I will get the crossbow when it comes out, I plan on getting used or when it's on sale to pay less money. --Let 'em RAGE 13:11, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Of course I'll get a cheap one, I don't want to waste my money. --Let 'em RAGE 13:14, July 31, 2013 (UTC)